Echec
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Reese croise une vieille connaissance et ne peut pas arriver à temps pour aider Finch ?
1. Chapter 1

**Échec**

Reese soupira. Durant les dernières 48h, il avait suivi leur nouveau numéro au cinéma, à son cours d'équitation, dans divers magasins de vêtements – s'attirant à cette occasion des regards curieux, voire suspicieux – à la bibliothèque et il l'observait à présent pénétrer dans une boite de nuit. Jusqu'ici, la seule menace qu'il ait pu détecter était un risque d'épuisement généralisé dû à son hyperactivité. Il soupira à nouveau.

- Un souci Mr. Reese ? demanda au creux de son oreille la voix de l'informaticien.

- Non, Finch, répliqua-t-il.

Sauf si l'on considérait que son ennui grandissant méritait ce label.

- Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose de nouveau ?

- J'ai peur que non, Mr Reese. Enfant unique, scolarité exemplaire, aucun problème avec la police…

- …parce qu'elle est assez maline pour ne pas se faire prendre avec cette carte d'identité falsifiée.

- …rien non plus du côté du père, poursuivit Finch sans tenir compte de l'interruption. Employé de banque sans histoire, sa femme est décédée il y a deux ans et il passe la plupart de son temps libre en compagnie de leur fille. Est-elle dans votre champ de vision Mr. Reese ? Parce que mon traceur dit qu'elle est entrée dans le bâtiment.

L'ex agent de la CIA soupira une fois de plus. Impossible d'y échapper.

- Puis-je vous suggérer de passer par la porte de derrière Mr. Reese ? J'ai peur que vous ne vous fassiez excessivement remarquer autrement…

- Vraiment Mr. Finch ? Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait dire ça… ironisa-t-il en faisant le tour de la boîte de nuit en fendant une foule de jeunes gens habillés un peu trop légèrement pour la saison et s'entourant d'un nuage de fumée qui n'était pas produit que par du tabac.

Il attendit que le vigil tourne la tête pour sauter par dessus le grillage et forcer la porte. Un instant plus tard, il pénétrait dans une pièce bondée et s'immobilisa, le temps que ses sens s'habituent à l'agression lumineuse et sonore. Ses yeux balayèrent la salle, à la recherche d'une tignasse rousse parmi les corps qui se déhanchaient et ceux entrelacés dans les coins. Quand il l'eut repérée, il alla s'accouder au bar et commanda au hasard un cocktail qu'il ne comptait pas siroter – ne jamais rien boire ou manger sur le terrain. Même s'il travaillait pour – avec ? – Finch depuis bientôt un an, certaines habitudes avaient la vie dure.

- Rien à signaler Finch, reporta-t-il en espérant que l'informaticien pouvait l'entendre malgré le bruit. Elle a rejoint les amies avec lesquels elle était au cinéma.

- Je crois percevoir un certain dédain dans votre voix, Mr. Reese. Pas convaincu par la performance de Mr Hanks ?

- Les gens qui jouent dans des films de guerre devraient faire un stage obligatoire au front.

- Je ne pense pas que les spectateurs de ce genre de film viennent pour voir la réalité Mr. Reese. Je reviens vers vous tout à l'heure, j'ai peut-être une piste et elle nécessite que je passe quelques coups de fils.

- Une piste ? Finch ?

Mais l'informaticien avait déjà raccroché. Ravalant un énième soupir, Reese continua sa surveillance en silence


	2. Chapter 2

Eh non dear Shibi, pas de Rinch dans cette fic non plus, peut-être dans la prochaine ? Mais il y aura un ou deux passages qui s'en approchent et qui devraient te plaire ;)

* * *

Reese se réveilla en sursaut. L'appartement était silencieux, encore plongé dans la pénombre, mais malgré sa courte nuit, il se sentait parfaitement alerte. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose qui avait déclenché son instinct de soldat et l'avait tiré du sommeil. Il balaya la pièce des yeux, tendit l'oreille, mais sans rien détecter d'anormal. Pourtant, la sensation ne le quittait pas. Comme si quelqu'un était en train de pointer une arme sur lui…

Roulant hors du lit, il passa rapidement ses habits et s'approcha précautionneusement de la fenêtre. Tout en restant en dehors d'une possible trajectoire de balle, il jeta un œil à l'extérieur. Son regard entraîné ne tarda pas à repérer une camionnette blanche à la place de l'habituel camion de livraison qui se trouvait normalement à cet emplacement à cette heure-là. Fronçant les sourcils, il examina le toit des immeubles en vis à vis. Tout d'abord, il ne vit rien, et il allait renoncer, songeant déjà que la paranoïa de Finch le contaminait au delà du raisonnable, quand un reflet attira son œil. Au dernier étage, on venait d'ouvrir une fenêtre. Et l'homme qui s'accoudait sur le rebord d'un mouvement qui se voulait nonchalant avait définitivement une posture familière.

- Vous avez encore du travail à faire pour vous fondre dans le décor, murmura-t-il. A moins que je ne sois devenu vraiment bon à ce jeu là…

Laissant son manteau qui ne ferait que l'entraver et vérifiant que son arme était chargée, il traversa son appartement en restant loin des fenêtres. Arrivé à la porte d'entrée, il jeta un œil par le judas puis ouvrit et se glissa silencieusement dans le couloir. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas quand une voix retentit derrière lui.

- Ne te retourne pas John, et laisse-moi voir tes mains.

Un cliquètement ponctua ces paroles, l'informant que la sécurité d'une arme venait d'être ôtée. Il leva les mains et se retourna lentement.

- Mark, salua-t-il sans surprise.

- Tu nous as vraiment donné du fil à retordre, John. Ce n'est pas une manière de traiter ses anciens collègues.

- Non, c'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux leur tirer dessus, c'est plus efficace.

Plusieurs choses se produisirent simultanément. Mark fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il fut interrompu avant d'avoir commencé par la sonnerie du téléphone venant de la poche du manteau de Reese. Au même moment, la porte d'un appartement s'ouvrit entre eux et une jeune femme apparut, tenant un enfant par la main. Apercevant l'arme, elle hurla et Reese, profitant de la distraction, tourna les talons et couru vers l'escalier de service. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de fuir mais l'agent de la CIA avait certainement des renforts déjà en chemin et il devait quitter la place avant d'être pris au piège.

Il y eut un coup de feu et une balle pénétra dans le mur à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où s'était trouvé sa tête. Le hurlement de la femme redoubla avant de s'arrêter brusquement au moment où il s'engageait sur les marches.

Snow ne l'avait tout de même pas… ? A quoi pensait-il ? Le confronter seul, ouvrir le feu dans un bâtiment emplis de civils ? Il se laissait aveugler par son ressentiment, une erreur que Reese n'allait pas commettre et qui lui donnait l'avantage – connaît les faiblesses de tes ennemis. Fugitivement, il se souvint du gamin qui l'avait « engagé » pour 1$ et à qui il avait cité cette phrase.

Son téléphone sonna à nouveau et il le porta à son oreille tout en continuant à descendre les marches deux à deux.

- Mr Reese ! Il faut…

- Je suis un peu occupé ici Finch, je vous rappelle, coupa-t-il.

Il mit le téléphone sur silencieux après avoir coupé la communication et le glissa à nouveau dans sa poche, juste au moment ou deux des collègues de Mark apparaissaient devant lui. Il lui semblait avoir déjà vu l'un d'entre eux, avec cette cicatrice sous l'œil, mais c'est seulement quand il évita de justesse une aiguille qui volait vers lui qu'il le remit. Estéban. Une autre des recrues de Stanton. Ils avaient eu quelque chose comme une rivalité fraternelle avant que la CIA ne les sépare. Bien. Ils allaient pouvoir décider maintenant qui était devenu le meilleur combattant…

Un sourire de loup étira les lèvres de Reese. Un peu d'action était bienvenue après ces deux jours de surveillance qui avaient usé une bonne part de son quota de patience. Il avait toujours détesté la partie observation


	3. Chapter 3

Contente de voir que tu suis toujours mes histoires avec plaisir, Shibi ;)

* * *

Reese examina une dernière fois les environs avant de finalement se relaxer. L'adrénaline commençait à retomber, laissant la place à toutes les petites douleurs qui faisaient généralement suite à une bonne bagarre. Avec détachement, il les répertoria : ses phalanges étaient écorchées et il aurait sans doute un hématome au niveau des côtes suite au coup de pied qu'il avait reçu. Sa mâchoire était un peu douloureuse, de même que le genou qu'il s'était tordu en se recevant mal en bas des marches. Une coupure continuait à saigner le long de son avant bras. Rien qui ne mette sa vie en danger.

Et il avait mis la plupart de ses adversaires hors jeu pour un bout de temps, songea-t-il avec une certaine satisfaction, même s'il lui avait fallu un moment pour y arriver. Après avoir brisé le poignet d'Estéban, il s'était emparé d'une de ses aiguilles pour se débarrasser de son partenaire – il devait encore dormir à l'heure qu'il était. Puis il avait utilisé la radio pour envoyer des ordres contradictoires, isolant les agents pour faciliter le travail. Quand ils avaient fini par comprendre son astuce, il était déjà dans l'immeuble d'en face, tirant dans le genou du sniper qu'il avait repéré par la fenêtre de son appartement. Et, ultime pied de nez, il était repassé par chez lui pour reprendre son manteau avant de décamper au son des premières sirènes annonçant l'arrivée du NYPD. Carter allait encore lui faire la morale quand elle obtiendrait le rapport…

Comment l'avaient-ils trouvé ? Il ne descendait jamais au même arrêt de métro, vérifiait toujours qu'il n'était pas suivi. Fusco avait-il laissé échapper des infos ? Ou étaient-ils remonté à lui par le biais d'un des numéros ? Il ne pourrait pas réutiliser l'appartement maintenant que Mark connaissait sa localisation. C'était une erreur d'être resté si longtemps au même endroit de toute façon, mais Finch avait semblé si content de lui faire ce cadeau, il n'avait pas eu le cœur de refuser…

Finch.

Se souvenant soudain que l'informaticien avait essayé de le joindre, il tira son téléphone de sa poche. 17 appels manqués. Il haussa les sourcils, n'avait-il pas dit qu'il rappelait ? Qu'y avait-il de si urgent à… il regarda sa montre, 8h30 du matin ? Il tapa le numéro et attendit que l'appareil se connecte. Il y eut plusieurs sonneries avant que la messagerie ne se déclenche. Fronçant les sourcils, il raccrocha, essaya à nouveau. Même scénario. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Finch. En fait, Reese ne pouvait pas se rappeler d'une seule fois où l'informaticien n'avait pas décroché. Même en pleine nuit, même occupé à autre chose, Finch répondait au téléphone.

Avec un sentiment d'inquiétude grandissant, Reese héla un taxi et lui indiqua une adresse à quelques blocs de la bibliothèque avant de réessayer une fois encore. Cette fois, le répondeur se déclencha immédiatement, comme si on avait refusé l'appel. Reese lança un regard accusateur à l'appareil électronique dans sa paume, comme s'il était responsable de la situation.

Un message apparu à l'écran.

_Notre numéro n'a plus besoin de notre aide Mr. Reese. Je vous contacterai quand la machine nous en donnera un nouveau_

Plus besoin de leur aide ? La situation s'était-elle résolue d'elle-même ? Ou bien Finch avait-il pu trouver la menace et la désamorcer ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir simplement laissé un message dans ce cas ?

Pourquoi ne décrochait-il pas son téléphone, Reese n'avait-il pas droit à une explication, après avoir suivi cette gamine comme son ombre durant 48h ?

Pour la seconde fois ce matin-là, Reese eut la sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et sa première intuition s'était révélée désagréablement prémonitoire


	4. Chapter 4

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Finch ?! Finch, vous êtes là ?

La pièce semblait avoir survécu à un ouragan. La vitre sur laquelle ils affichaient habituellement les photos de leurs numéros et de leur proches avait été brisée et de petits éclats de verre crissaient sous les chaussures de Reese à mesure qu'il se déplaçait dans la pièce. Des documents étaient éparpillés au sol, diplômes, relevés de téléphone, listes de noms, photos, tous concernant la vie de leur dernier numéro, certains froissés et déchirés comme si Finch avait jeté le dossier par terre avant de le piétiner. Sauf que Reese ne parvenait pas à se représenter l'informaticien agissant de cette manière. Et pourquoi diable… ?

Il découvrit la réponse quand son regard tomba sur le panneau où Finch punaisait tout ce qui concernait les numéros qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver, la plupart avant qu'il ne le trouve et l'engage. A côté de son numéro et de la date d'aujourd'hui, Caroline, 15 ans, lui souriait depuis le papier glacé.

Reese resta un long moment immobile à fixer la photographie, incapable d'imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer, un sentiment de vide l'envahissant à l'idée que l'adolescente pleine de vie et d'énergie n'était plus qu'un cadavre quelque part.

Finalement, il commença à rassembler les papiers éparpillés au sol, poussant du pied les bouts de verre qui traînaient. Il se souvenait avoir vu un balais quelque part, il pourrait sans doute remettre la main dessus...

Il se figea quand son regard tomba sur des traces rougeâtres sur l'un des documents. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il était un combattant pour ne pas reconnaître des traces de sang. Finch était-il blessé ? Il avait supposé que ce bazar était son œuvre, mais à bien y réfléchir, ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Quelqu'un avait-il découvert la bibliothèque ? Mark ? Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'il ne répondait pas au téléphone ?

Reese hésita un bref instant, puis il tira une fois de plus son téléphone de sa poche. Cette fois, il ouvrit une application et patienta pendant que les données chargeaient. Il s'était promis de n'utiliser le traceur posé sur les lunettes de Finch qu'en cas d'urgence, en parti pour respecter la vie privé à laquelle l'autre homme était si attaché, et surtout parce que Finch ne lui laisserait pas l'opportunité de poser un nouveau traceur une fois qu'il saurait de quelle manière Reese l'avait trouvé.

Mais c'était un cas d'urgence, n'est-ce pas ? Il devait s'assurer que Finch était en sécurité, que Mark n'était pas parvenu jusqu'à lui.

L'application émit un petit bip et une carte apparut à l'écran, avec un petit point rouge clignotant en son centre. Reese lu l'adresse et quitta la bibliothèque d'un pas décidé


	5. Chapter 5

A ma lectrice la plus assidue pour ses com' : un grand MERCI shibi :) J'espère que tu trouveras la fin de la fic satisfaisante

* * *

Reese vérifia que Finch n'avait pas bougé depuis le moment où il avait regardé sa localisation et, constatant que le point rouge clignotait toujours au même endroit, pénétra dans l'immeuble. Dans le hall, il examina les boîtes aux lettres, à la recherche d'un nom familier. Il n'y avait pas de Wren, ni de Swan ou de Sparrow mais un Mr. Stork vivait au premier étage et Reese prit le pari. S'il faisait erreur, il serait toujours temps de prétexter une erreur et de battre en retraite.

Grimpant les marches deux à deux, il s'arrêta devant la porte, un peu de sa tension le quittant lorsqu'il constata qu'elle n'arborait aucune trace indiquant qu'on l'avait forcée, et y colla son oreille. Le bruit d'une télévision ou un radio lui parvint, autrement tout était silencieux. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait regardé la position de son employeur, il eut un moment d'hésitation, se demandant comment Finch allait réagir à son intrusion.

Mais il avait juste besoin de s'assurer que l'autre homme n'était pas blessé. Il ne pourrait pas trouver le repos avant d'en être sûr. Ensuite il s'en irait, si Finch le désirait…

Prenant sa décision, il frappa.

Le bruit étouffé de la radio disparut immédiatement et le silence se fit. Reese attendit quelques instants avant de frapper à nouveau, plus insistant, sa main se dirigeant déjà vers la poche intérieure de son manteau où reposait son arme – l'éventualité que Mark soit parvenu jusqu'à Finch n'était pas tout à fait écartée encore. Il la laissa retomber en percevant le bruit familier des pas inégaux de l'informaticien qui s'approchait. On regarda dans le judas et Reese s'efforça de ne pas sourire en imaginant l'air surpris, indigné peut-être, de son employeur.

Quand la porte s'entrouvrit finalement, Finch leva vers lui un visage impassible, mais quelque chose se serra dans la poitrine de Reese en avisant ses yeux rougis.

- J'aurais dû me douter que ce moment arriverait, dit Finch avec résignation. Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

- J'ai posé un traceur sur vos lunettes, avoua Reese à mi-voix, pas encore tout à fait remis de l'étrange sensation qui l'avait assaillie en constatant que Finch avait pleuré.

- Je vois, dit l'informaticien. C'est une bonne chose que je les fasse changer demain dans ce cas.

Il y eut un moment de silence tendu puis Finch reprit, d'une voix lasse.

- Que voulez-vous Mr. Reese ?

- Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien. La bibliothèque était un peu… – il chercha un terme diplomatique, n'en trouva pas – sans dessus dessous. Et il y avait du sang par terre, Finch. Etes-vous blessé ?

- Je vais bien, Mr. Reese. Une simple coupure, désinfectée et bandée, ajouta-t-il en avisant l'air peu convaincu de son employé.

Pour faire bonne mesure, il agita sa main enrubannée sous son nez.

- S'il n'y a rien d'autre, continua-t-il, la mâtinée à été longue et…

- Laissez-moi entrer un moment, Finch.

- …Pourquoi ? questionna avec réticence l'informaticien. Je vous l'ai dit, je vais bien.

- Vous n'en avez pas l'air.

Une expression complexe passa sur le visage de son employeur, mélange de colère et de douleur, et d'autre chose aussi mais elle disparut trop vite pour que Reese puisse l'analyser. Finch laissa retomber la main avec laquelle il tenait la porte et recula. Ce n'était pas vraiment un « entrez je vous en prie » mais plutôt quelque chose comme « puisque vous êtes là, autant que vous entriez ». Reese s'en contenta et se glissa dans l'appartement avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Son partenaire se dirigeait déjà vers le salon sans l'attendre et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, à la place où il se trouvait probablement avant que Reese ne frappe.

L'ex agent de la CIA vint s'asseoir à l'autre bout, sans gestes brusques, comme si Finch était un animal sauvage et que le moindre mouvement brusque risquait de provoquer une réaction imprévue.

- Que s'est-il passé, Finch ?

- Nous avons échoué, répondit l'informaticien d'une voix plate.

- J'ai compris ça. Mais qu'est-il arrivé ?

Voyant que Finch ne réagissait pas, il tendit une main pour la poser sur son avant bras dans un geste d'encouragement ou de réconfort, il ne savait pas très bien. La violence de la réaction le pris au dépourvu : Finch le repoussa d'un revers de main avant de se lever pour lui faire face, accusateur.

- Où étiez-vous Mr. Reese ? questionna-t-il avec colère. Où étiez-vous pendant qu'on enlevait et assassinait une enfant que la machine nous a chargée de protéger ? J'ai tenté de vous joindre une bonne dizaine de fois sans succès. Je vous ai engagé pour que vous m'assistiez dans ma quête, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me fassiez faux bond au pire des moments !

- Finch… tenta Reese, se levant à son tour en écartant les mains d'un geste apaisant.

- Ils l'ont _torturée_, Mr Reese. Posant les mêmes questions, encore et encore, alors qu'il était tellement évident qu'elle ne savait rien et… et ils l'ont blessée encore et encore… et finalement ils… ils l'ont égorgée alors qu'elle… qu'elle criait encore et…

Sa voix se brisa sur un sanglot et il porta la main à ses yeux, comme pour tenter de cacher à son partenaire l'émotion qui déformait ses traits. Reese sentit sa gorge se serrer.

- Mon dieu Finch… Je suis tellement désolé que vous ayez dû entendre ça.

Il eut un mouvement hésitant vers l'autre homme, s'arrêta avant de finir son geste.

- Que j'ai eu à _l'entendre_ n'est pas le _problème_, Mr. Reese !

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu être là.

Cette fois, il s'approcha de l'autre homme et posa les mains sur ses épaules en un début d'étreinte. Finch le repoussa sans ménagement et Reese eut un sifflement de douleur quand il appuya sur la coupure mal cicatrisée de son avant-bras. L'informaticien se figea.

- Vous êtes blessé ?

- Ce n'est rien, Finch. Ma matinée à été un peu sportive.

- Laissez-moi voir, exigea le plus âgé.

- Vraiment, ça n'est pas important, protesta Reese.

- Je n'ai rien pu faire pour notre numéro, laissez-moi au moins être utile maintenant, dit Finch sèchement.

Reese acquiesça et ôta son manteau, sa veste et remonta la manche de sa chemise pour laisser Finch examiner la plaie. L'informaticien eut un claquement de langue mécontent.

- Ça ne semble pas « rien » de mon point de vu. Je vais chercher la trousse de secours, ne bougez pas d'ici.

- Je ne vais nul part, Finch.

Et il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans ces mots qui fit presque sourire l'informaticien.

Quand il revint un moment plus tard avec du désinfectant, de la gaze et une bande, Reese s'était rassit et épongeait le sang qui coulait le long de son bras avec un pan de sa chemise, visiblement soucieux de ne pas faire de tâches sur le canapé. Finch s'assit à côté de lui, sa cuisse touchant presque la sienne et saisit son bras d'autorité.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui avait retrouvé son calme habituel.

Reese relata les évènements du matin tandis que Finch pansait sa plaie, le récit distrayant son esprit du picotement du désinfectant. Les yeux de l'informaticien s'écarquillèrent peu à peu à mesure que Reese racontait.

- J'aurais pu vous perdre aussi, murmura-t-il finalement, surprenant Reese.

- Vous saviez que nous serions tous les deux en danger avec ce job, remarqua l'ex agent de la CIA. Vous m'avez prévenu des risques.

Finch laissa passer un temps, la main toujours posé sur l'avant bras de Reese alors même qu'il avait fini de bander la plaie.

- Je suppose… j'ai toujours pensé que je serai celui qui disparaîtrait en premier, avoua-t-il finalement. L'idée de me retrouver à nouveau seul avec les numéros… est plus angoissante que l'éventualité de mon décès.

Reese acquiesça. Plus d'une fois, quand Finch avait été lui-même en danger, il avait partagé ce sentiment. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait de lui-même si l'autre homme venait à disparaître.

Cherchant à dissiper l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée, il prit une voix plus légère pour remarquer :

- Je ne serais pas contre un verre, Finch.

- Oh… Je suppose que j'aurais dû vous le proposer en effet.

Il se leva et traversa la pièce en boitant jusqu'à un meuble qu'il ouvrit.

- Il y a de la vodka, du martini et du rhum. Un fond de Tequila également, ajouta-t-il en déplaçant une bouteille.

- Le rhum me semble bien.

Finch leur servit deux verres avant de revenir s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- A notre survie, un jour de plus, proposa Reese en levant son verre.

- Je peux certainement trinquer à ça, répondit Finch en l'imitant.

Ils sirotèrent l'alcool pendant un moment, à petites gorgées, aucun des deux ne ressentant le besoin de rompre le silence confortable qui s'était installé. Quand ils eurent vidé le premier verre, Reese leur en servit un second avant de demander :

- Allez-vous me donner le fin mot de l'histoire, concernant notre numéro ?

Finch fit tourner l'alcool dans son verre durant une bonne minute et Reese commençait à penser qu'il n'allait pas répondre quand il se décida à parler.

- D'après les questions qu'ils lui ont posées… Son père a été impliqué dans un braquage de banque il y a plusieurs années. Il était l'agent infiltré, grâce à son travail. Les trois autres ont été capturés et il a gardé l'argent qu'ils avaient volé.

Il s'arrêta pour finir son verre, s'en resservit un autre.

- Apparemment, ils étaient à sa recherche depuis qu'ils ont été libérés de prison. Ils sont parvenus à retrouver sa trace mais il était en voyage d'affaire, seule sa fille était à la maison quand…

Cette fois, quand Reese posa sa main sur son épaule, Finch ne le repoussa pas. Il vida son troisième verre et tendit à nouveau la main vers la bouteille.

- Doucement, Finch. Vous n'avez rien mangé et ce rhum réunionnais est plutôt chargé.

- Boire me… détend, marmonna l'informaticien, la diction légèrement pâteuse.

- Je crois que vous êtes suffisamment détendu, remarqua Reese. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas vous étendre un peu ? La matinée a été riche en émotions.

- Ooh ça me semble une merveilleuse idée, soupira Finch en se levant.

Il vacilla sur ses pieds et Reese s'empressa de le soutenir, une main sur son coude et l'autre sur sa hanche.

- Nathan a toujours dit que j'étais un buveur déplorable, remarqua Finch d'une voix rêveuse.

- Vraiment ? répondit Reese distraitement, l'entraînant vers la chambre.

- Oui, parce que j'étais toujours ivre avant les filles, et il n'a jamais pu me caser, mais de toute façon ça ne m'intéressait pas et…

- Finch, vous ne voulez pas me raconter ça.

J- e ne veux pas ?

- Non.

- Oh.

Reese profita de son silence méditatif pour l'asseoir sur le lit et lui ôter ses chaussures. Il lui retira également sa cravate et déboutonna le haut de sa chemise. L'informaticien se laissa faire, un sourire vague aux lèvres. L'ex agent de la CIA secoua la tête en l'aidant à s'allonger. S'il avait su que son employeur tenait si mal l'alcool, il aurait choisi le martini… Mais peut-être Finch avait-il besoin de quelques heures d'oubli après l'horreur à laquelle il avait été confronté. Un moment de torpeur, loin de l'échec et de la culpabilité.

Reese se redressa et amorça un mouvement de retraite quand la main de Finch se resserra sur son poignet.

- Vous ne restez pas ?

Et c'était peut-être l'effet de l'alcool mais il avait l'air presque vulnérable. Reese hésita. L'appartement était certainement sécurisé, connaissant son employeur, et Mark ne retenterait rien si tôt après la débâcle qui avait eu lieu quelques heures auparavant. Ils bénéficiaient d'un répit et il aurait fallut utiliser ce temps à bon escient…

Finch tira un peu sur son poignet, tapotant le lit de son autre main.

Et puis après tout… Il n'avait dormi que quelques heures la nuit passée, il pouvait s'accorder une courte sieste, il n'en réfléchirait que mieux après. Évidemment, la situation risquait d'être un peu gênante quand le taux d'alcoolisation de son partenaire serait redescendu et il eut un sourire en coin en imaginant l'expression de Finch, se réveillant avec la gueule de bois pour les trouver dans le même lit.

Se débarrassant de ses chaussures d'un coup de pied, il s'allongea près de l'autre homme qui se lova contre lui avec un son proche du ronronnement. L'ex agent de la CIA réprima un rire et passa son bras autour de lui.

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas idée de tout le matériel que vous êtes en train de me fournir pour vous taquiner à l'avenir, Harold, murmura-t-il avec affection.

Finch eut un vague marmonnement en réponse, déjà en partie assoupi, et Reese ferma les yeux à son tour, calant sa respiration sur celle de son partenaire et laissant le sommeil le gagner.

Quand il se réveilla, un couple d'heure plus tard, Finch avait disparu et un mot l'attendait sur la table de nuit, avec une clef.

_Mr Reese,_

_Puisque vous connaissez à présent le chemin de cet appartement, et que celui que je vous ai procuré est compromis, je vous suggère de prendre pleinement possession des lieux. J'ai d'autres habitations que je peux aisément occuper pour ma part._

_Je vous contacterai quand nous recevront un nouveau numéro._

_F._

Et plus bas, griffonné à la va-vite et comme après coup :

_Merci_

Un lent sourire étira les lèvres de Reese quand il empocha la clef

* * *

Je suis sur amazon :) ici : www*amazon*fr/Nocturne-Ali%C3%A9nor-Gauthier/dp/2366510233/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1389279748&sr=8-1&keywords=ali%C3%A9nor+gauthier (remplacez les deux * par des points)


End file.
